Sweet Caroline
by kaoru04
Summary: A Broadway actress turned Primetime T.V. star visits WMHS unannounced. Turns out that she’s actually Will Schuester’s younger sister. Carrie Schuester -OC- comes home to Lima for the first time in 10 years.
1. Caroline Wheeler

_A/N: __**The song featured here is "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin. It was used in the film Top Gun. If you don't know the song, check it out in youtube.**_

**_[ youtube . com/watch?v=WpIazkOqBVc ]_**

**_To read the complete version, visit my profile for the download link._**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Caroline Wheeler

Isolated footsteps sounded off in the hallway of William McKinley High. It's 4:20pm and only a few of the hall lights are turned on. Most of the students have gone home, making the classrooms much more solitary than the empty hall outside them.

From a distance, a faint music can be heard. The choir room's crypt-like atmosphere during that day has been transformed into the liveliest room in the building.

A female voice—it could have been an angel's for anyone who didn't know—perfectly spoke the melodic lyrics of an 80's popular movie theme. "Turning and returning to some secret place in time…"

As if it was a natural conversation, a male voice, in the same manner continued the song. "Watching in slow motion as you turn my way, and say…"

"Take my breath away…" an emotional convergence of lyrical symphony echoed as a chorus unmistakably joined in.

The sound of steady stiletto heels came nearer to the open door of the choir room. But no one could have possibly noticed it. When the members of the glee club sing a number, they take it seriously and let nothing else distract them.

The pair of red high heels stopped half a feet from the entrance of the room, still concealed from the inside. The brunette woman does a last minute check of her teeth and smile through her compact mirror. And as soon as the lead singer belts and lingers the last word of the lyrics, the brunette steps into view.

Everything about her appearance would make anyone stop to look, and inevitably stare. Her long straight hair draped on her back like a background of her neck. She wore skinny jeans that emphasized the perfect shape of her legs, which looked longer because she stood on her toes. Her deep blue silk top made her look classy and very, very sexy. Holding only a small clutch, she could pass off as a movie star on a red carpet of an informal event. Well, a T.V. star would be a more accurate term.

Stare, they did. The twelve kids were all stunned and speechless; their eyes almost popping out of their sockets. The brunette looked at them with a friendly smile, but her eyes were scanning. She searched every face in the room, and realized that the person she was expecting to see was not there.

"Caroline Wheeler." The whispered statement might as well have been a scream for all the silence that surrounded the atmosphere. It was Kurt who dared to break the quiet and breathe the brunette's name.

She stepped inside, very slowly. "Hi," she began. "I… was told that I would find Will Schuester here?"

As if a drug had suddenly coursed through her veins, the sound of the brunette's voice made Rachel slowly convert her shocked expression into a full grin. "He just stepped out. He'll be back," Rachel walked quickly over to the woman as she said this.

When she stood at a comfortable distance from the brunette, she held out her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry! Welcome to William McKinley High and to Glee Club!"

The woman looked at Rachel for a moment, _Wow_, she thought. _This one must have had too much caffeine._ She shook Rachel's hand after recovering from her one-second shock, "Hi, Rachel."

"Ms. Wheeler, in behalf of everyone, let me tell you how deeply happy and excited we are that you came to visit us. I'd like to introduce you to the members of the glee club."

Rachel excitedly walked on over to each member as she said their names, at the same time touching each one like a person would do when introducing her dear friends: resting her hand on Puck's shoulder, hugging Tina from the side, sitting on Artie's armrest as she touched his face (Artie couldn't have reacted, even if he wanted to. He was too star-struck.). The woman smiled and politely greeted each one of the kids, repeating their names as Rachel said it.

"And I'm Rachel Berry," she said as she settled on her original spot near the newcomer.

"Hi… Rachel," the brunette smiled as she repeated her reply the first time Rachel introduced herself.

And then, awkward silence again. This time, however, everyone didn't gawk. They all had a big, and obviously excited, grin that reflected Rachel's pioneer grin. It was mostly just awkward on the woman's part.

"Okay," the woman exhaled. "So… does anyone of you know when Will Schuester will be back?"

A tornado of response followed. The voices, quick and synchronized, almost sounded like white noise: "In a few seconds. Don't worry, he won't be long…" "Oh, he'll be here soon. Would you like to have a seat?" "He probably just went to the bathroom. Hopefully, not to do number 2…"

The woman was soon distracted by a voice that came from the entrance.

"Hey! Hey! Why don't I hear anyone sing— " Will stopped on his toes. "Carrie?"

It was unmistakable. The polite smile from the beautiful woman turned into a genuine gladness, like she's just opened her first present on Christmas Day. She moved towards Will with her arms stretched out. "There's my big brother!"


	2. Biggest Fan in the Whole Wide World

_Author's Note**: Wow! Thank you for reading, alerting and reviewing! I'm actually done with a few chapters already so I will upload the chapters by 2's for the next couple of days maybe. I would still want a heads up on the grammatical and spelling errors. Thanks a lot!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Biggest Fan in the Whole Wide World

* * *

_Will_

I'm sure my shocked eyes reflected everyone else's. The confusion and surprise was apparent in the faces of these kids. I had already imagined how people will react when they found out that my sister is actually a big Hollywood star. And yet, I wasn't ready for it.

I kept this fact for the longest time. Of course, it helped a lot that Carrie changed her name when she started her Broadway career. And, that she never went to McKinley High. Also, that the last time she was anywhere near Ohio was more than a decade ago, long before she was famous.

Carrie hugged me tightly. "Look at you!" She said as she pulled away. "So much older now!"

I stared at her incredulously. _Why is she hugging me?_

Carrie stared back, but she was smiling. "Some surprise, huh?"

"What— " I started. I was going to ask what she was doing here, but I was interrupted.

"Wait!"

It was Puck. "The hottest, most bone-able star on T.V. is _your_ sister?"

Carrie and I turned to him. She tilted her head with an appreciative smile plastered on her face, "Aw. That's almost kind of sweet, Puck. Thanks. And yes, I'm your teacher's sister."

"But… Mr. Schu never mentioned…" Finn replied.

"Oh. Well, Finn… It's Finn, right?" Carrie asked and Finn nodded. "Well, Finn, we're kind of keeping it a secret. I mean, we don't want the family to be bothered that way."

Carrie looked at me, and then turned to continue. "So… I hope you guys don't say anything to the other students. To anyone, actually. I would really appreciate that."

"Of course, Ms. Wheeler," Rachel assured her, speaking for the group despite lack of express authority from the others. But they all absent-mindedly nodded.

"Thank you, Rachel." Carrie looked at her fervently, and then turned to everyone, "Thank you."

I held off on the investigation as to the reason of Carrie's unannounced visit. The kids were in awe of her. She is more beautiful in real life than in T.V. Truth is she is much more beautiful now than the last time I saw her.

Everyone was just so giddy and excited to meet her, talk to her, and ask for autographs. Puck even had her sign his "guns", which I guess what the kids today call their biceps. Some flipped open their phones and had their picture taken with her.

And Carrie, just like she would at any red carpet event smiled and obliged. She loves the attention; I almost forgot this. When we were kids, she _forced_ herself to the center of attention.

When I was eleven, we had Thanksgiving at my grandparents' house. My dad's brother and his wife were there too. I prepared for that day. I perfected the theme from Romeo and Juliet so I could play it for my grandmother in their grand piano; she absolutely loved that piece. I did a perfect job and got praises from everyone that day. But Carrie couldn't handle that—having another kid in the spotlight.

She pushed me aside and announced that she wanted to play something too. She did a broken version of Claire de Lune. It wasn't perfect at all. It even bordered on terrible! But she was 7 and the most beautiful child in all of Ohio, she ended with a smile and everyone forgot that I was there.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Schu!" I snapped back to see Mercedes wave to me as she followed Tina, Artie, Kurt, Brittany, Quinn and Santana, who were already by the door. The other guys must have already left the room.

"Great job today, you guys," I managed to say.

Everyone gestured a quick goodbye to Carrie, calling her by her nickname. I guess she told them to call her that. I noticed that Rachel remained in the room.

"Rachel?" I asked. I can see that Carrie also waited—mostly for her to leave, it seems.

"Carrie," she began. She wasn't even looking at me. It's like when I was eleven all over again.

"I just want you to know that I am your biggest fan in the whole wide world. I loved you even before you did primetime television, when you were in Broadway. I love you in Spring Awakening. I pestered my dads that we take our vacation in New York just so I could see you on stage. I was not allowed to go in at the time but my dads made it work." Rachel was beaming as she confessed.

Carrie beamed too as she heard this. She's obviously taking this all in.

Rachel continued, "I know you went to Julliard when you were only eleven. And I admire you so much for that."

Carrie's smile began to slowly tame.

"I want to be just like you!" Rachel concluded.

And there it was: Carrie's face froze to the half-smile she had. She was holding back her tongue, I could see. And then she relaxed. Like the Tony-award winning actress that she is, she stretched her smile to it's full.

"You don't want to be like me, Rachel," Carrie calmly told her.

I saw confusion in Rachel's face. "No, I do. I really do."

Carrie exhaled, she was getting impatient. "You should run along now. It'll be dark soon." Carrie wrapped Rachel's shoulders around her arm and slowly led her to the door.

"You're right. I'm running late on my scheduled home facial." Rachel already forgot about Carrie's confusing reply.

"Bye Rachel," Carrie said as she ushered Rachel out the door.

"Bye Carrie!" And before she completely disappeared, she called a quick, "See you, Mr. Schu!"

Carrie spun her heels. She mouthed a big _Wow_ before walking buoyantly to me.

"That girl is something else!"

"I know," I told her.

"Come on, dinner's on me. The Holiday Inn here actually has great food…"

She was saying something else but I didn't hear it. I'm so confused. I couldn't even put this all together.

"What are you doing?" I finally said.

She was already headed out the door. My question stopped her and made her turn around. "We're going. I'm really quite famished, actually."

"No, I mean, this. Why are you here? Why did you hug me when you saw me? Why'd you hung around with the kids today? Why are you going to feed me?" The questions just wouldn't stop coming out. I've been holding it the whole time.

She didn't seem all that bothered. Impatient, but not bothered. She sighed, "Okay. Um. To see you. Because I'm happy to see you. Because I actually like them. Because I want to. Is that all?"

I shook my head, "No! That's not all! I don't know if you've forgotten, but we're not close Carrie. You don't like me and I don't like you. That's why we don't talk. At all."

Carrie smiled at me—that ridiculous smile that made everyone melt and voluntarily wrapped themselves around her little finger. I haven't seen it for sometime and I thought I was already immune to it. It sucks to find out that I'm not. I can see that she's trying to be patient.

"I haven't forgotten, William. If you'll let me, I'll give you a blow by blow of why." She raised both eyebrows. "Can we eat now?"


	3. Angel

Chapter 3

Angel

* * *

_Rachel_

This is my chance. It's like the universe is conspiring to give me what I want. I mean, who would have thought that of all the stars in Hollywood, the one I truly love and adore would end up coming in this little town in Ohio? And she's Mr. Schuester's sister? No one knew! But we do now. We're the only ones who know.

We really are special. I've always known it. And I was so right to choose to stick with glee. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been part of this special secret. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met my idol.

It's so surreal. She looks like a goddess. A hundred times more beautiful in person than on T.V. A thousand times more beautiful up close than 10 rows away. And more importantly, she's talented—like me.

I think God sent her here to be my angel. Getting into Julliard is my dream, and Caroline Wheeler will be my guide. She'll help me get in.

I wish I could be eleven now so that I'll get in at exactly the same age as she was when she got into Julliard. That would be so perfect. But I can't dwell on utter impossibilities like that. What's important is that I don't waste this opportunity.

A list. I need to make a list of things to do while she's here.

One. Sing with her.

No, wait. That's not number one. One, is to ask how long she'll be around. I have to talk to Mr. Schu about that, maybe. Of course, I could also do some _investigative journalism_. Some would call it snooping, but they're just peeved that they couldn't do a great job at it. But I can.

Two. Sing with her. I definitely have to get that down. I could video it and upload it on MySpace. I'll have to ask her permission first, of course. But I'm sure she won't mind. She seems so nice.

Three. Ask her recommendation to get into the pre-college program of Julliard School.

Julliard School of Arts is the most prestigious school of its kind in the world! I had tried to audition and get into that school before, but I was immediately halted when we found out how much it would cost. We didn't have the money to pay for it yet, and I wasn't eligible for a scholarship—God knows why. But if I had Caroline Wheeler backing me up, I'm a shoe-in. She'll help me get that scholarship. In fact, when she hears me sing, I'm sure she'll be happy to foot the bill on my schooling.

When I got to the parking lot, I saw that there was some kind of small meeting going on. Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes where conversing about something. I went straight to them.

As I got nearer, I couldn't hold my tongue anymore. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"We were thinking of performing for Carrie," Artie said as he raised his neck up to look at me.

I felt the corners of my lips turn up and my eyes widen. I like this plan.

"She'd like that, right?" Tina asked, but not really expecting an answer because I think we all knew that she was correct.

"How about Don't Stop Believin'?" I eagerly said.

"Nah, girl. Only you and Finn get to sing most of the song. We have to do something that all of us would get a chance to sing individual lines too." Mercedes' competitive side emerged again.

I really don't like it when she belittles me like this. I mean, it's a great song and a great number for us. If those tone deaf kids at Sectionals hadn't ruined it, we could've won with that song! But anyway, we won; so no reason to go back to that.

And then it hit me. _Oh no! They don't just want to give Carrie some kind of present. They want her to notice them!_

Of course! Everyone in this group has ambitions just like me. But the thing is I'm the one with solid talent. They're all still raw. I know they're not much competition to me, but they're distractions. I don't want Carrie getting distracted from me.

But I have to be a team player. We're a club; and they're the only friends I've really had—even though I'm still some kind of an outsider when it comes to the 4 of them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled and Mercedes smiled back.

Alright. I'm not getting fruity here. It's just that I realized also that I can't permit myself to shift my focus from the more important things, i.e., number 2 on my list. So, I'll let them pick the performance song and I'll focus on finding a way to sing with Carrie.

It was horrible when I got home because I couldn't tell my dads that Caroline Wheeler is actually Mr. Schu's sister. And I know that they love to know stuff like that! But I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I want her to be secure with me; to know that she can trust me.

I contemplated, however, on whether I should tell them that Caroline Wheeler is in town. I mean, she didn't ask me to keep her presence here a secret after all. Besides, I don't think the media is in the dark about her anyway. But, I decided to keep it mum. I'm sure my dads will find out about it soon enough.

Before I went to bed, I took out my big scrapbook of everything Caroline Wheeler. Yes, I actually keep a scrapbook. That is how much I love her. I set it next to my school bag so that I won't forget it in the morning before I go to school.

I laid on my bed feeling giddy about what had transpired in school. _Today was a good day,_ I thought to myself. Carrie Schuester has come back to Lima, Ohio to be my angel.


	4. Family

_Author's Note: **Y****ay! Update!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4

Family

* * *

_Will_

Eyes followed us as we were led to our table by the restaurant hostess. It was unmistakable that someone special was gliding across the room. With the way those people stared, one would've thought that they were seeing a goddess. And maybe to some, she was.

"So," Carrie started with a smile as she looked at the menu. "What are you having, Will?"

She looked up at me and waited. Her smile remained and it was friendly. _Who is this woman?_ I thought to myself. I don't remember her having this smile before—not to me, at least. What stuck in my head was a grin—an evil, condescending grin. A grin that screamed how utterly inferior I was to her.

I glanced at the menu and back to her. "I'm not sure."

"I… could recommend something," she said, uncharacteristically uncertain. "If you don't mind."

I nodded and waved a hand as a signal for her to proceed ordering.

"I'll have the Barbecue Chicken Salad. And, he'll have the grilled Blue Marlin, the one I ordered this afternoon. Do you remember?" She happily asked the waiter.

He nodded, smug. "Of course, Ms. Wheeler." He obviously waited for her during lunch today and he seems proud of it.

As soon as the waiter left us, she quickly turned to me and said, "thank you for having dinner with me tonight, Will. You don't know how much this means to me."

I nodded once. "I don't mean to be rude though, but I have to ask this upfront…"

Her huge, happy smile slowly melted into a faint one. But it wasn't antagonistic. She knew from the moment she stepped into that choir room that I would be nothing but confused _and_ suspicious. She was very patient through all of it—a trait that she didn't share with me when were growing up.

"What are you doing here?" I finished.

"To say I'm sorry," she immediately replied.

I'm sure my mouth fell open with this revelation. She isn't one to apologize. She hasn't been one to apologize.

"I _am_ sorry," she enunciated every word.

I was still too dumbfounded to speak.

She looked down, began fiddling with her napkin, and, probably due to my lack of response, continued. "I didn't understand at first. I didn't know why you were so mean and so rude to me. You humiliated me in front of our family. You humiliated me in front of your friends. I thought it was because you were jealous of me."

I winced because it was true. After Carrie's seven-year-old, broken Clair De Lune rendition, she stood on the piano stool and bowed to her applauding audience. I pushed her. She fell backwards against the piano.

"And then I had this conversation with Shane," she continued. "It really got to me, made me realize how wrong I was to think the way I did about you."

She lifted her head and looked me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Will. It was my fault. I know you thought that I rubbed it in a lot. I didn't. Honestly, I didn't. I just wanted for you to be proud of me."

She smiled but her eyes began to water. "It's not right for us to be enemies. We're family. I know it's been a long time since we actually talked or be in the same room, but you're still my big brother. You know, I have found a lot of big brother figures, but none of them satisfied my longing for family. Because they're not you, Will."

I could only nod after that. And then eventually, I got to smiling. This made her smile bigger and her watery eyes sparkle with glee.

"So," I started. "How long will you be staying?"

Before she could answer, the waiter came with our food.


	5. Julia and Eric Roberts

Chapter 5

Julia and Eric Roberts

* * *

_Will_

"I'm really still at a loss for words. I don't know what to make of it. What am I missing? I can't decode her actions; more so, her words." I sat across Emma in her office. I wanted a professional opinion on what Carrie's doing.

"Well," she started as she rubbed clean her table in circular motions. "Maybe you don't have to decipher any code here. Maybe you should take all of it as it is. Take it in its face value."

"That's really difficult for me," I brush my hair with my fingers. "You don't know how estranged we are. We're Julia and Eric Roberts. It's hard to believe that suddenly, out of nowhere, she decides to just come home and talk to me; acting like all those years didn't happen. And apologize? She never apologized for anything in her life!"

Emma sighed, "You know I could help a lot more if you tell me how you grew apart the way you did."

I looked at her for a moment, weighing if I wanted to go into detail about this. For years, I pushed this so far back in my head that it almost convinced me that it never happened. Terri and I don't even talk about this. My parents and I never discussed it.

Our family was content in our setup that when my parents are in Ohio, I'm their son and they don't have a daughter; and, that when they are in New York (now L.A.), she's their daughter and they don't have a son. It worked out very well for all of us.

"Okay," I finally said. Emma looked intently at me to proceed with my story. And, I launched into the chronicles of my sister's alienation from me, and vice versa.

* * *

I want to be honest, I've always been jealous of Carrie. Growing up, I felt like she got everything that I wanted: talent, good looks, attention. I know that I had the talent too, but next to her, I looked like a shmuck.

When I was 15, Carrie did something that turned my jealousy into spite. She gets into Julliard at 11 years old with a scholarship in hand. Since I was 9, I have been auditioning to the pre-college program. Three times I was denied, until finally I decided to hold off the effort for college. But she gets in on her first audition. And as if that wasn't enough to make me feel horrible, she does so with a scholarship. Once again, Carrie takes the spotlight.

During a Christmas dinner, while all the family gathered and Carrie was home on a holiday, I finally busted a nerve.

"Hey, Will, betcha wanna know how's school, huh?" She smiles from across the table. Everybody was eager to hear her story, but I knew that she was taunting me. She rubbed it in my face the whole night—telling everyone that she's at the top of her class and the teachers adored her.

"It's really cool there, Will! You would love it so much! Music, dancing, acting—they got everything there! They teach everything! You are totally missing out."

She prattles on about how it was too bad that I didn't get accepted for the college program. She even asininely said that she was looking forward to challenging me to a sing-off or some other kind of contest once I got in, but since I didn't there's no way that would happen.

I remember standing up as she chatters away and just headed to my room without saying good night. That was it. The next day, she went on again about Julliard and how I wish I was there.

Without really thinking, I screamed at her, "SHUT UP! STICK JULLIARD UP YOUR ASS!"

It caught her off-guard and she quieted. Even when she was leaving to go back to New York, we didn't talk. She never came back too. And she never talked to me ever again. I never made an effort to talk to her too.

* * *

Emma pressed her lips into a tight smile as I concluded my story. I waited for her to say something.

"You know, I'm very surprised by this," Emma said. I waited for her to continue when she paused.

"What I mean is I've never been able to picture you as someone who could hold a grudge. Even after Terri's…" She trailed off and cleared her throat.

"Okay, you would like to hear my brutally honest opinion on the matter, correct?" Emma eyed me.

I nodded.

"Well, then I think that you are merely clouded by your jealousy."

I rolled my eyes, "I already know that, Emma. But that's not why we ended up like this. The reason was because she was rubbing it all in my face—showing off to me that she had everything I ever wanted. A sister shouldn't be doing that to her brother when she knows it hurts him!"

"Are you sure she knew she was hurting you? She was just a little girl." Emma was composed, as if she knew the answer already.

I was going to say _yes, she knew_. Even if she said she didn't do it on purpose, I know that she did. But I held my tongue.

She sighed. "Give it a chance, Will. The fact that she came home to see you must mean something good. Meet with her again. This time, maybe you could be the one to talk."


	6. Family Drama

_Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Shout out to my reviewers scissorhands101, bschex, angelslovepaty, musicallover786, and fellow Gleek from the Homeland (LOL) Fufuluff! Hope this doesn't go against the rules. :D**_

_**The version of When You Tell Me That You Love Me, as discussed in this chapter, is by the Top 12 contestants of AI Season 4 (Carrie Underwood, Bo Bice, etc.). If you don't know it yet, you can check it out in the links.**_

_**[youtube . com/watch?v=lFvgsNPfVvs] for the studio version**_

___**[youtube . com/**_**watch?v=05vgnQscbBo&NR=1] for the live version**

* * *

Chapter 6

Family Drama

* * *

_Rachel_

I entered Mr. Schu's classroom after his class ended. I asked him if Carrie was coming to practice this afternoon.

"Probably not, Rachel," he said nonchalantly.

"But… I want her to see my scrapbook." I pulled it out of my bag. "See?"

Mr. Schu looked at it and then turned to me. "You made a scrapbook for her?"

"Oh no. I made a scrapbook _about_ her. I want her to sign it."

He sighed. "I don't know if she's coming back here Rachel."

"Well, you could ask her. She's your sister. And the kids at Glee would love it! Did you know that they were planning to do a number for her? Like a gift. Like the one we gave you after Sectionals."

He looked surprised. I nodded.

"Yeah. They're very excited Mr. Schu."

He sighed. "Alright. I'll ask her."

I grinned at him and walked out of the room.

I walked on the hall hugging the scrapbook and thinking about what we could be singing for her. I shook my head. I shouldn't be troubling myself with that. What could _I_ be singing with her?

"Hey, Rach! Wait up!"

I turned to see Finn rushing up to me.

"Hey Finn," I greeted him as he caught up with me.

"Kurt told me about the plan for Carrie. That's going to be so cool! I never performed in front of a famous person before. Well, I did dance for Santa Claus when I was 6 during the Christmas Pageant, but I don't think he was the real Santa, so that doesn't count."

I felt my head flip to look up at him, my eyes wide with amazement. _I can't believe I'm still not used to his… um... slowness._

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem out of it," he asked.

"Just thinking about something. Listen, can you accompany me somewhere after Glee practice?"

He nodded. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"To Carrie, in the hotel where she's staying."

"What are we gonna do there?"

"I just need to see her. Can you go with me?"

"Yeah. After practice."

I went inside my classroom without saying goodbye to Finn. I'm still thinking about what to sing with her. I don't understand why this is so difficult!

* * *

Kurt told Mr. Schu and the others about the plan for Carrie during Glee practice.

"We talked it over and decided that we should do a rendition of When You Tell Me That You Love Me. It's a great number because everyone could sing a solo part. Remember Season 4 of American Idol? That song was the ensemble recording by the Top 12. It's perfect!"

I looked at all the faces in the room and I saw that they were in agreement with Kurt. They were very, very excited. Well, actually, it's a great song. I have a CD of that season so I'm very familiar with it too. This was a good call.

The room was filled with murmurs and giggles. Plans about the performance were brewing. I looked at the piano where Mr. Schuester stood. He seemed very distracted. He didn't even pitch something in about the performance. He merely nodded after Kurt's declaration of the plan. I'm beginning to think he doesn't like this plan. But why wouldn't he? That would not make any sense at all.

"Rachel," Finn whispered.

I tore my gaze from Mr. Schu to look at Finn. "What?" I whispered back.

"Are you alright?"

Everyone was looking at me now. I guess my silence and lack of unsolicited input was very abnormal to them. They seemed unsettled by my behavior. And I'm unsettled by their unsettledness. They can't really be _that_ concerned about me, can they?

"I'm fine," I said looking at Finn and then at the others.

"Okay, guys," Mr. Schu interrupted.

Everyone turned to him in sync.

"I'll get into the division of the lines for that song and we can run through it on the next rehearsal," he continued. "Let's try the blocking again for Take My Breath Away."

* * *

I was, of course, at full attention when rehearsal began. I'm a professional! But, as soon as it was over, I couldn't help but be distracted by my lack of song choice. It baffles me terribly how I could not find a good song to sing.

Aside from that, I'm very concerned about Mr. Schu's behavior toward this whole Carrie Schuester business. Every time her name is brought up, he acts all weird—like he doesn't care at all. Looking back, I do remember that he wasn't as excited to see her as she was to see him. _Hmmm…_ _I wonder. Could there be family drama behind all this?_

"Let's go," Finn said from behind me. I jumped in surprise.

"Don't sneak up like that!"

He rolled his eyes. "Please. I don't think I'm capable of sneaking up. I'm a huge bear."

I rolled my eyes, too, but didn't retort anymore. We proceeded to _his_ truck.


	7. Suspicious

Chapter 7

Suspicious

_

* * *

Will_

Rachel is really excited about Carrie. I think she genuinely loves her. The kind of passion she has for her is just crazy… more than her insanity for West Side Story. A scrapbook? She has a scrapbook about her?

I watched Rachel practically skipping out of my classroom. All of a sudden, I understood my occasional aversion towards her. I saw too much of Carrie in her—talented and extremely self-absorbed. Both of them have such huge dreams that it goes beyond any form of humility. It's irritating.

My attention turned to what Rachel said about a number the kids are planning. I'm feeling it again, that jealousy. I don't know why I am. These are my kids. I'm sure they'll pick me over her. And anyway, there's no reason for worries like that.

Mom and dad. Do they know she's here? Wait, did they know about it before she came here?

In the middle of my musings, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took the call. I have a few minutes more before next period.

"Will! It's me," Carrie said from the other end of the line. "Let's go to mom and dad's tonight, okay? I already told them we'll be there."

"Tonight? I…"

"Got plans?"

I paused. I wanted to lie. Two consecutive dinners with Carrie might not be a good idea, especially when there would be an audience for the second one. I just might stick a fork in the side of my neck if she started going about Hollywood and how great it is to be an A-list actor. But Emma's words rang in my head. _Give it a chance, Will._

"No. Not really," I finally said.

"Great," she said with obvious enthusiasm. "I'll pick you up. Your car is ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"All right. Be there by 5."

The line went dead without any goodbyes being made. As if on cue, a couple of students entered the room and rushed to their seats. Others soon followed and filled my classroom.

* * *

"Don't worry too much. I don't see anything wrong with it. At the very least, it will make your parents happy." Emma said as she walked back to her seat from the file cabinet at the corner of her office.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I'm still suspicious."

"Will, not everything always has to make sense," she looked at me with her big lovely eyes. "And anyway, based on your recount of last night's dinner with her, no matter how modest your details were, I think it went perfectly well."

I wondered for a moment how Emma could be so patient like this. Not just with me, but with everyone almost.

I walked out of her office filled with understanding but still unconvinced. I thought about last night's dinner with Carrie as I trudged the busy hallway, barely recognizing the students scattered about.

* * *

A little over 5pm, Carrie came with her rented shiny black SUV. We drove to our parents' house with little talk. She asked me about my day and the glee kids. I took that as an opportunity to tell her that the kids are cooking something up for her.

"They want to perform for me? Oh, how sweet!" She said excitedly.

She had about a week more of vacation time before she heads back to work, and she announced that she intends to spend all of her free time here in Lima. She said she missed home.

To say that our parents were happy to see us enter their house together is a massive understatement. Mom seemed much more loopy than usual. She must have had a couple of drinks already before we got there. But all in all, it was a great dinner. Carrie had not mentioned her new show or any other achievements she's had recently. I could see that she genuinely tried to _not_ offend me.

After dinner, Dad and I shared a drink out in the patio while mom and Carrie cleaned up in the kitchen.

"You know, son, this makes your mom and I very happy. We didn't think we'll see the day that we were going to have dinner again. All of us, together. As a family."

"To be honest, neither did I." I replied only with a quick glance.

There was a moment of undisturbed silence between us. Through the open door, shielded only by a screen, we could hear mom and Carrie laughing. Yeah, mom was definitely the happiest of us all. Hearing her laugh the way she did made me feel like I have been a terrible son. Through all of this estrangement, I never even stopped to think about what this was doing to my parents. It almost seems senseless that I'm feeling guilty now that it's over—at least on Carrie's side.

I know it doesn't make me look good to still be very skeptical. She seemed genuine enough of her intentions and I really did feel that she was sorry, but I'm still very wary. Maybe the constant rift between me and Sue has turned me this way: always suspicious, always watching my back. I mean, really, can you blame me? I've given Sue plenty of chances and she still ended up biting my ass every time.


	8. Tony Romo

_A/N: **This is a very short chapter so I thought I'd just put this up already. :)**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Tony Romo

* * *

_Rachel_

Finn and I waited in the lobby of the hotel until 7pm, but we didn't even see a glimpse of Carrie. We went up to the Reception Area the moment we got in and asked for the room of Ms. Caroline Wheeler. The girl behind the counter said, "I'm sorry, but we are not at liberty to give that information to the public."

"Oh we're not the public. We know her." Finn tried to persuade the receptionist, of course with no success.

The girl nodded. "I'm sure you do. But, I still can't give you her room number."

"What he means is that _she_ knows us," I clarified.

"Then perhaps you could ask _her_ yourself in which room she is currently staying." She smiled at me, but it was with obvious disdain. "Now, if you kids could make way for our next guests please."

I glared at her before I moved out of the way. Finn probably thought I was going to pounce on her, so he decided to drag me to the couches. And so we sat there, restless, until Finn announced that he needed to go home lest his mother die of worry.

Ever since Babygate happened, Finn's mom has taken it upon herself to become too aware of Finn and his activities. It is very understandable, of course. But Finn complains a lot about it, finding it very inconvenient.

Ruefully, I left with him. I could have stayed and waited, but Finn persuaded me that we could talk to Mr. Schuester in the morning and just ask him, and that it was ridiculous for me to wait there by myself.

In his truck, he asked me again the reason for our visit to the hotel.

"Come on, Rach," he began without tearing his gaze from the road. "I practically had to carry you away with me. What couldn't wait?"

I looked at him and sighed. "You'll laugh."

"I'm not gonna laugh."

I studied his face. I know he finds me cool, in a way, but a scrapbook for a celebrity? Even _I_ think that's a bit extreme.

He sighed. "I'm not gonna laugh Rach. I promise."

"I made a scrapbook about her and I was going to ask her to sign it," I said quietly as I looked back to the road.

He didn't answer so I turned to look at him again. He was fighting a smile and gripping the wheel hard. I slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed.

I looked back to the road and crossed my arms. "I know it's dorky. But I don't care. That's how much I love her."

Finn was silent.

I continued. "She's such an inspiration to me. I have plenty of heroes, of course, but none like her. She's the epitome of a contemporary actress. Her rise to stardom was quicker than most actors but it was steady and real. She has the charisma and the talent. She's well-rounded and extremely skilled in her craft. You know, she continually takes lessons to widen her acting range."

I paused to allow for Finn's response. He turned his head to look at me, but quickly reverted back to the road. "Sorry, Rach, you lost me at _heroes_."

I sighed.

"But I get your point," he quickly said. "Meeting your hero and all that. If Tony Romo was here in Lima tomorrow, I might find myself jumping for joy like a pansy."

I giggled. "That would be some scene."

Finn flashed his adorable smile at me before concentrating again on his driving.


	9. Bucket List

**_A/N: Sorry, guys, I know this is kind of confusing for you...what with how slow the story is going. I actually wrote this, imagining it to be an actual episode for the show; hence, the two story lines. I kind of wanted to put a little bit of Sue Sylvester in, but I can't find a way how, so I ended up with just Will and Rachel. Thanks for continuing to read though. I'm almost finish with the whole thing and I'll be able to upload it somewhere as a complete story, so if you guys would prefer it, you could just read everything at once. I'll announce it as soon as it's available. This story is broken down into 20 short chapters. Criticize my work okay? I'd appreciate that. :) Thanks _****_angelslovepaty_****_!_**

* * *

Chapter 9

Bucket List

* * *

_Rachel_

Mr. Schuester gathered the glee kids Saturday afternoon (after football practice) to announce that Carrie will remain in Lima until Friday morning. He stressed that we had Thursday to "show her what we can do." He went into a blow by blow of planning and rehearsal schedule, since he was adamant that we cannot spend all of our time this week for that one performance. He stressed that Take My Breath Away was far from perfect. But throughout his monologues and dialogues (often with Kurt and Mercedes), I was lost in my own trail of thought.

_I have 5 days. Barely._ I still had no song! And anyway, I have no idea how to ask her. More importantly, I don't know how to start with the Julliard scholarship assistance thing. I'm suddenly having cold feet—which is odd, because I _never_ get cold feet!

"Mr. Schuester," I said as I walked to him. The other kids were huddled up at this point, brainstorming about the performance no less.

"Yeah, Rachel?"

"I need to ask you something," I practically whispered.

Mr. Schuester looked at the other kids. He obviously realized that this was a conversation that I intended to be kept between the two of us. "Sure, what is it?"

"I need your help."

He tried to hide his astonishment, but he wasn't successful. Although, he was quick to transform from surprised to composed. This is very understandable. I rarely ask Mr. Schu for any kind of help because I rarely needed any. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm in a bit of a stump and he is the one person who could pull me out of it.

"Actually, I want to ask you for a favor," I said.

He nodded.

"Do you mind setting up a meeting with Carrie?"

He relaxed and smiled. "Don't worry, Rachel, she'll be visiting glee practice one of these days. She's actually excited to see all of you again."

I shook my head. "No, I mean a meeting between _me_ and her."

The smile faded. "What is this about?"

"I need…" I paused to look at the others. I'm sure they have noticed my isolation with Mr. Schu, but they didn't seem to be bothered by it. They continued to discuss amongst themselves. "Well, mainly, I need to ask her help about something. And then maybe she could also help me cross out an entry in my Bucket List."

He pondered with visible puzzlement. "Bucket List?"

"You know, things you want to do before you hit the bucket. A Bucket List. It's actually a film starring Jack Nicholson and Morgan Freeman. It's a really good movie, and—"

"I know it's a good movie," he cut me off as he raised a hand. "I've seen it. And I know what a Bucket List is. But why do you have a Bucket List? You can't even vote yet."

"Oh, but it's never too early to make a Bucket List. It gives a person direction, goals that one can pursue throughout one's life. I don't want to wake up in the morning not knowing where I'm headed."

I'm actually a bit surprised about his reaction to a Bucket List. I would think a sensible person as himself would understand the importance of one to a young girl like me, let alone the pursuit of fulfilling all the entries therein.

He just looked at me. The pause was too long. I can feel the disillusionment looming over me ever so slowly. Once again, he will ruin my life by denying me this opportunity.

And then, as if he read my mind and wanted to disprove my conjecture, he nodded. "Okay, Rachel. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**_A/N: Next Chapter: Not Anymore_**


	10. Not Anymore

Chapter 10

Not Anymore

* * *

_Will_

"Good morning, Mr. Schu," called Rachel from across the parking lot.

I waved to her as I slammed the door of my car. We met halfway and walked side by side to the entrance of the school.

"I have good news for you." As soon as I said it, her eyes widened and her mouth stretched back flashing all her teeth at me.

"She said yes!" She practically shouted this.

I nodded with a smile. "Tonight. She's inviting you to have dinner with us. How's that?"

She stopped so suddenly that I was already a few feet away from her before I realized this. When I turned to look at her, she had the same grin fixed on her face. She nodded.

"All right then." I turned and proceeded to my office.

Carrie was easy to convince. After I told her about the scrapbook, she was sold. I guess some things still haven't change. She may have had a sudden change of heart, but she still can't resist attention—especially from one who professes that she is her hero.

I really didn't want to be there with the two of them. But Carrie alone with Rachel might not be the best idea—for both of them, to be frank.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Will," Emma said from across her desk.

"I'll have you know that this is a test of my patience."

She smiled and nodded. "I know. That's why I am so proud of you."

"There's a possibility that I might hate her again, you know," I said matter-of-factly.

"Does that mean you don't hate her anymore?" She cornered me.

I paused to think. But, really, finding that there is nothing much to think about, I replied, "Not anymore."

She smiled and nodded again.

"But I'm still suspicious," I quickly said.

She tilted her head. "What could she possibly be plotting behind your back?"

"It's not about her having plans to destroy me. I'm suspicious about whether she's truly changed. Let me give you a much more tangible example. Sue Sylvester."

"Sue."

I nodded. "Carrie was the Sue Sylvester of my life when I was young. In parallel, Sue is the Carrie Schuester of my life now. Both of them, rubbing in their superiority to me. Of course, I acknowledge the difference that one never schemed for my destruction."

"So what does Rachel want with Carrie?"

"You know, I have no idea. I'm waiting to be surprised myself. But, knowing Rachel, it will be something over the top."

"And, what are the other kids' reactions to this meeting?"

I shook my head. "I don't think they know. I certainly won't be the one to tell them. I think Rachel is trying to keep it a secret, for whatever reason."

Emma leaned back against her chair. "I'm very surprised with you, Will."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You normally don't let Rachel get her way. Won't this create a problem with the others?"

I sighed, involuntarily. "It might. But I acted out of intuition. I think this is very important to her."

"Weren't you always saying that all the things that are important to Rachel are quite shallow?"

"I know, I know," I said as I brushed my hand against the side of my head. "This is different, though. I don't know how, really. I just have a feeling that it is."

She pursed her lips and nodded. There was a momentary silence as she contemplated on something. I waited for her to speak.

"So…" she began. "Do I get to meet the famous TV star?"

I laughed. "Are you serious?"

Emma laughed too. "I'm not completely oblivious to Hollywood, you know."

"That can easily be arranged," I said trying to be suave. "You might have to sleep with someone, though."

Emma blushed, and then laughed. "Depends on who it is. I'm just starting to be comfortable with intimacy, you know."

"I don't think you will have any problems with this one."

* * *

**_A/N: Next Chapter: Lie, Secret_**


	11. Lie, Secret

_A/N:** If you want to read the whole thing in one sitting, go to my profile and you'll find the link to the place where you can download it. Big thanks again to everyone keeping up. Starting a new project... Yay! :D**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Lie, Secret

* * *

_Rachel_

Good morning? Not even. Great morning! Dinner with Carrie tonight! Nothing could possibly ruin my day. I mean, sure, Mr. Schuester will be there, but that's okay. I don't mind. He hasn't been trying to ruin my life so far, so I'm not worried. This is definitely the best day ev—.

"Rachel! Are you okay?"

I wasn't sure who it was speaking to me because I was momentarily stunned by a sweet and icy attack on my face. And besides, I instantly felt my blouse stick to my skin. My attention was diverted to this fact. I should've worn a sweater.

"Rachel?"

"I'm fine," I told him, which by this time I figured was Finn.

"I'm so sorry. I can't get them to stop." Finn was really having a hard time talking some sense to his gorilla football teammates. The progress is really, really, _really_, slow. I can't blame the boy. He's trying the best he could. He was just recently able to convince them to stop slushying him and listen to his play choices during their games. He still wasn't fully reinstated in his Alpha state.

I felt him wiping my eyes with his handkerchief as I slowly recovered from my shock. Finn never really bothered bringing a handkerchief with him before; well most boys in school didn't either. But one day, after one of my many slushie-in-face moments, there he was wiping my face with a crisp and clean hanky. It was kind of sweet, actually.

"It's alright. I'm alright." I took the hanky from him and wiped my face myself.

"Here come Tina and Artie," he said as he began to lead me towards them.

"Well, it was bound to happen today. They were in hiatus last week." Artie commented. He was right. Those moronic rhinos didn't slushie any of us last week.

"Come on, Rach, let's get you cleaned up," said Tina as she took my arm and walked me to the girls bathroom.

"I'll see you in class later," Finn called as I walked away. I only managed a quick wave because I had to keep my blouse pulled away from my skin while my other hand pulled my stroller.

* * *

I couldn't fully concentrate on any of my classes today. My mind kept fluttering away to dinner. I kept imagining sitting across her; telling her more of how much I love her. I was practically writing the speech I would deliver to her in my head. I had organized the topics in the manner that I would bring them up before her.

None of the other glee kids knows about this meeting. I'm glad that Mr. Schu didn't tell any of them. I didn't even tell Finn about this. Though, I almost told him when he asked me during class if I wanted to go together to Artie's house after his football practice. We were supposed to practice there today.

I almost forgot that. I simply told him that there is something important that I have to do. I also asked him to tell the others that I'll catch up tomorrow. The good thing about Finn is that he doesn't snoop so I didn't have to lie. And, lying is the last thing I would want to do to Finn. I don't want to be the one to lie to him. I saw the effect of it on him; I saw him crumble.

* * *

I got to the hotel at exactly 530pm, just as Mr. Schu had instructed. I wore my best dress—an emerald cocktail that I had only used once, during a commitment ceremony 4 months ago I had attended with my parents. And with the limited time, and little fashion knowledge, I had, I wore my wavy hair to a side ponytail ala Lauren Conrad. I would have wanted the professional know-how of Kurt or my fathers' tastes, but this is a secret meeting and asking for their help would only draw attention to the secret.

And speaking of secret, I'm surprised that Carrie has been here for the past 4 days and the local news have not been reporting it all over. My parents have not brought it up yet, and they always announce arts-related matters to me—gossip included, so I know it still hasn't come up on the news.

I went to the concierge and found the same girl that Finn and I spoke to last Friday behind the counter.

"Hi. Remember me?"

She gave a weak smile. "Can I help you?" Her tone was still with similar disregard. She obviously didn't mean what she had asked.

Mr. Schu said that I should just tell the receptionist my name and I would be assisted. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Oh." Her face twisted with surprise, which quickly turned sour. Regretfully, she gave me the assistance that she was instructed to provide. "Room 404, Ms. Berry."

"Thank you." I tried not to smile, but I'm sure she saw that I was smug as I turned to the elevator.

I fidgeted inside the elevator as I waited for the door to open to the 4th floor. I was excited, for certain; but I was likewise nervous to have such an intimate occasion to be with her. As I walked out of the elevator, I realized that I didn't even bring anything! I instinctively turned around; the door has just started to close. I wanted to dive in to go and buy something, but realizing that it was way too late, I watched as the sliding doors met in between.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _It's okay. You're okay. You have the scrapbook, she'll appreciate that._

I rang the doorbell at Room 404. After a short while, the door opened and Carrie, beautiful as ever, stood on the other side holding it for me.

"Rachel! You look lovely! Come in."

* * *

_A/N:** Next Chapter: Obviously Not Ready**_


	12. Obviously Not Ready

Chapter 12

Obviously Not Ready

* * *

_Will_

Rachel looked like she was attending a school dance. She really did prepare for this meeting. From the moment she entered the presidential suite, Rachel had her full attention on Carrie. Carrie, on the other hand, absolutely adores her. She gave her a quick tour of the suite before they ended up looking at the scrapbook Rachel made for her while dinner was being prepared by the butler and the waiters from the restaurant.

During dinner, Carrie surprised me by drawing attention away from her by asking Rachel plenty of personal questions. She seemed to be genuinely interested in Rachel. Rachel, of course, was evermore happy to tell her stories. But of all of Rachel's narratives, I saw Carrie most intent on the tales about New Directions: from it's beginnings to my almost quitting to our win at Sectionals.

As soon as dessert was laid on the table, I looked at Rachel. "Well, you're up kid."

Rachel quietly looked at me and then turned to Carrie. "Well…"

"You want to ask my help on something?" Carrie said, trying to encourage her.

Rachel nodded. "Okay. I have several things to ask of you Ms. Wheeler."

"Please, Rachel, I thought we were past that."

"Right. Carrie." Rachel was nervous. I rarely saw this emotion on Rachel, but it was clearly identifiable this time. Very much out-of-character.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay," she began as she opened her eyes.

"I was going to ask 3 things from you, actually. First, will you sign my scrapbook?"

Carrie smiled at this. "Of course, dear. We should take a picture together too. I'd like to contribute a little bit more to your scrapbook."

Rachel brightened at this.

"Second?" I asked.

Rachel looked at me and nodded. She returned to Carrie. "Second, will you sing with me?"

"Is this the one on your Bucket List?" I inquired before Carrie could answer.

"It is," Rachel said with a smile.

"Then I would be honored to scratch that off your list," Carrie interjected as she reached for Rachel's hand.

"Can I upload it on my MySpace page?"

Carrie giggled. "Knock yourself out."

"Is there a third?"

"Last," she told me. "This is very important to me. I have always wanted this."

She paused and looked at Carrie and me. We waited.

"You remember how I told you that I want to be just like you?"

I turned to the same direction that Rachel stared. Carrie's huge grin tamed as she retracted her hands to her lap and leaned against the back of her chair.

"I want to ask your help to get me into the pre-college program of—"

"I can't do that, Rachel."

"But," Rachel looked at me then back at Carrie before she continued, "I'm really good."

"Then you don't need my help if you're as good as you say you are," Carrie declared. I was taken aback by the way she said it. It was cold and condescending. A reaction she had kept since she came back… until this very moment.

Rachel's mouth hung open. She was surprised at the unfamiliar tone too. Perhaps it was shame that came over her because she looked down. "We couldn't afford it right now," escaped her lips almost in a whisper.

Carrie glared at Rachel and asked, "You want me to get you a scholarship to Julliard?"

There was only silence.

"Or maybe you want me to pay for your tuition?"

I know I should step in but I was still in shock. I couldn't get a peep out of my lips even though they were already parted just waiting for the sound to come out.

"No, Rachel. You're obviously not ready."

I finally found my voice. "Carrie," I reprimanded.

Rachel nodded and slowly stood up. "If you'll excuse me," she said as she walked briskly to the door. At which point, I stood up as well.

I glared at Carrie before I went to follow Rachel to the hallway.

* * *

_A/N: **Next Chapter: Evasive Song**_

**_To read the complete version, visit my profile for the download link._**


	13. Evasive Song

Chapter 13

Evasive Song

* * *

_Rachel_

"She can't cheat her way into getting her dreams," I heard Carrie tell Mr. Schuester before I could shut the door behind me.

I couldn't believe how terribly I had embarrassed myself. I could feel my body shaking so I wrapped my arms around me. I just wanted to get as far away as I could from here.

"Rachel," Mr. Schu called. I can tell he was sprinting to catch up with me. I didn't look back.

"Rachel, please."

"I'm fine, Mr. Schu. Thank you for your concern, but I don't think anything you say will make things better."

"She wasn't trying to be mean," he started.

"She was being honest then?" I looked up at him. "You think I'm not good enough too?"

He shook his head. "That's not what she said."

"Not in those same words. But that's what she meant!"

"Rachel…"

"She hasn't even heard me sing. How could she be so conclusive about my talent?" I pushed the elevator button going down.

"Would you like me to bring you home?" he asked, not answering my question. He probably thought it was rhetorical, but I was actually seeking for an answer to it.

"I brought a car with me." The elevator doors parted and I stepped in without another word.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I just nodded as the doors closed.

When I got home, I called Mercedes and asked her if she could meet me early the next day so I could start with my part in the performance for Carrie. She inquired into my whereabouts that evening before she finally agreed. I didn't tell her the truth, of course. I don't think I will be telling anyone the truth. I would lie. Even to Finn, I would lie. I don't want to recount the events that had passed tonight.

I will still perform for Carrie. Not because I want to prove that I'm the best singer in this whole school; I will still perform because the others will still perform. My friends. They're the only reason left to do this.

I don't have the same reverence for her as I had before. I'm glad I left that ridiculous and wasteful scrapbook back there. I have no need for it anymore.

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt met with me an hour before first period. They gave me a blow by blow of everyone's participation. They said they were able to do a run through last night and it was really easy.

Mr. Schu required that we do Take My Breath Away for the first 40 minutes of glee practice, and then the rest we could use for Carrie (even extend if everyone agrees to it).

"Artie got the jazz band to help," Kurt said.

"Do they know it's for her?"

They both shook their heads.

"It's going to be a surprise to them," Mercedes said excitedly.

I got my focus back now. I'm paying perfect attention to class today; and to Finn. I'm no longer distracted by that evasive song anymore. Maybe that was some kind of a sign—not being able to find a song for my duet with her. I guess, I wasn't meant to sing with her anyway.

I have always known that no one will hand you your dreams on a silver platter. I just got too dazzled by her presence that I forgot that. I've proven it now: I cannot rely on anyone to help me fulfill my dreams. I only have me.

* * *

_A/N: **Next Chapter: Worthy**_

_**To read the complete version, visit my profile for the download link.**_


	14. Worthy

_A/N: **Are there others having trouble with the download link? I'm sorry about that. I'll find a nicer place to put my files for easier download. Suggestions? :D Also, this is a ridiculously short chapter because there isn't much to be said here. I'm just trying to have a smooth link to Chapter 15, and this is what happened. Thanks again all!**_

* * *

Chapter 14

Worthy

* * *

_Will_

I walked back to the suite almost dragging my feet. Rachel isn't my most favorite person in the world, but I couldn't just be apathetic when her dream just crumbled before her—and with an audience at that.

Realization dawned on me that Carrie has not changed at all. She's still self-centered. And, how insecure is she to be intimidated by a high school student? No, I wasn't apathetic at all. I was angry!

I stormed in with a pointing finger. "How could you shatter a young girl's dream that way? What is the matter with you?"

"Is she okay?" She asked from the couch from where she sat.

"She's broken! You're doing it again! She's an innocent girl. Is there no end to your glutton for attention? It's not always about you, you know."

I only noticed now that she was filled with regret and worry. She buried her face in her hands and slowly shook her head. She looked up at me, "I didn't want to hurt her."

I paused to assess her face. She's an actress, after all. She could be a really good actress or I could be a terrible reader or she could be telling the truth. But, as I looked at her, I could only see remorse.

"I didn't want to hurt her, Will," she repeated before she covered her face again.

Something invisible nudged me, pushed me to her. And, for the first time in a very long time, I felt the urge to hug my sister, my little sister who is feeling ashamed of what she has done. I went to sit beside her and took her in my arms.

"Whatever in the world would make you say those things to her?"

"She shouldn't want to be like me," she said in a sullen voice.

* * *

"Are you okay, Rachel?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Schuester. Thank you for asking."

And, really, she looked like she was. Rachel really is an adult in some ways. She picks herself up quicker than most people her age.

"Okay. I'll see you in rehearsals later?"

"You sure will," she said with a smile as she walked to her next class.

* * *

The kids are really giving a hundred percent to this performance for Carrie. First choreography rehearsal for the song and at the end of the hour they were all doing it perfectly. If they could just put as much effort in all the other songs we'll be easing into Nationals. But I can't ask anymore from them; they're all doing their best.

Even Rachel was giving it her all. I thought that she would back out from this performance, but she surprises me again. In fact, she's performing as if this is for a competition. Looking at Rachel like this confirms that she _is_ worthy of Julliard. They couldn't be any luckier to have her. Still, I can't deny that Carrie's right. Rachel wants it too much; and that's why she shouldn't have it. She has too much to lose.

I parted with the students after the usual goodbyes. I went to Emma's office to pick her up. I will be introducing Carrie to her tonight during dinner at my parents' house.

* * *

_A/N: **Next Chapter: For Good (Part 1)**_

_**To read the complete version, visit my profile for the download link.**_


	15. For Good Part I

_A/N: **The version of For Good here is the one by Jennifer Paz and Lea Salonga. If you could, listen to the song as you read this chapter and the next.**_

_**[ youtube . com/watch?v=cAU-i_VsV_w ]**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15

For Good (Part I)

* * *

_Rachel_

"Rachel," Mr. Schu called as I slammed my locker door. I turned to see him walking towards me.

"Hey, Mr. Schu," I said with a smile.

"Here." He handed me a music sheet.

"A new solo?" No.

"A duet."

I looked at the paper. "With Kurt?"

His eyebrows met but he didn't answer.

"Are we running it tomorrow?" I asked. "Before the performance?"

"No. This afternoon."

"Oh, but Mr. Schu, Kurt has football practice after school and then after that we have practice for tomorrow's performance…"

He shook his head. "I just need you to be at the auditorium. And Kurt will not be singing with you, so there's no problem there."

"Oh." I was confused but I said, "Okay."

Mr. Schu nodded and walked away. The bell rang for third period and I sprinted to my next class.

* * *

I studied the music sheet during lunch. It was a very familiar song but this one was somewhat rearranged. There weren't too many changes though, so I won't have much of a problem singing it the first time.

I got to the auditorium and stood on an empty stage. A few seconds later, Mr. Schuester emerged from backstage with a microphone in hand.

"Hey, Rach, I'm glad you could make it," he said, handing me the mic.

I took the microphone. "No problem, Mr. Schu. I have at least an hour of free time before our rehearsals."

"This won't take too long. Listen, I have the AV Club on standby. There's someone up there in the control room doing the lights and the sounds."

I nodded.

"You know, Jeff?" He said pointing to a boy behind a video camera on a tripod situated in the middle of the empty seats. I nodded. Mr. Schu continued, "We're recording this one."

"Uh… What is this for?"

He looked at me and smiled. "You'll know."

I stared at him for a second. I was going to object on the secrecy of the purpose for this exercise, but he didn't give me a chance.

"Sing as soon as you hear the music."

"But it's a duet. Will you be singing the other part?"

He took a glance at the darkness behind the stage curtain and then turned right back to me with one corner of his mouth curled up. "I'll get a microphone." And just like that, he walked away towards the darkness.

I opened my mouth to call to him but the music began to play. I immediately turned to the camera and held the mic up.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives _

_For a reason Bringing_

_Something we must learn_

_And we are led To those_

_Who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you…_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good…_

__

_

* * *

A/N: **Next Chapter: For Good (Part 2)**_

_**To read the complete version, visit my profile for the download link.**_


	16. For Good Part II

Chapter 16

For Good (Part II)

_

* * *

Will_

Rachel projected in front of the camera as she sang. She hadn't noticed Carrie walk out from stage left with her own mic.

Rachel ended the last line of her verse by closing her eyes. And then, she heard another female voice begin singing the next lines. I was sure Rachel knew who it was. She would have known that voice even in the middle of a bustling marketplace. She opened her eyes, filled with surprise, and swung her head to the direction where the voice came from.

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made from what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

By this time, Carrie had joined Rachel in the middle of the stage. She smiled reassuringly at her as she sang.

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend…_

I saw realization come over Rachel's face as she turned to look by the curtains. Finding nothing in the darkness, her eyes wandered to the empty seats. Finally, she saw what she was looking for and focused on me. I was sitting at the left end aisle, midway to the exit.

Her eyebrows met in the center of her face; her eyes questioning.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say that I've been changed for the better?But_

Rachel looked back at Carrie as she sung her last line of the verse.

_Because I knew you…_

Rachel sings her line on cue.

_Because I knew you…_

Carrie joins her in harmony.

_I have been changed for good._

Carrie went and took Rachel's hand and spoke to her through song.

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

And as if answering from her heart, Rachel sang her line.

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

Carrie stepped away, still holding tight Rachel's hand, as if showing her off to the imaginary audience.

_And none of it seems to matter anymore…_

At this point, Carrie let Rachel go as they became Elphaba and Glinda in this rearranged Broadway song. Watching them up there, my sister and my best singer, filled me with pride. And to hear them sing together… well, it brought tears to my eyes.

I glanced at the camera and I think Jeff was in awe as well. He stared at them, unblinking, not bothering to fiddle with the zoom functions. He just watched.

It was Carrie's idea to do the surprise for Rachel. She said she wanted to make peace with her; she wanted to try to make her understand why she had said what she did. After I had understood Carrie's reasons, I didn't have second thoughts. After all, she had promised Rachel this.

Carrie chose this song knowing that Rachel would know it whole-heartedly.

"If she's anything like me, and I think she is, she would know it," Carrie told me.

And as I listened to them sing, I realized that she chose this song because it is our song too. In all its ironies, this is our song.

In an unorthodox ending, they looked in each others' eyes with friendly smiles.

_Just you and I defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down._

_

* * *

A/N: **Next Chapter: Just a School**_

_**To read the complete version, visit my profile for the download link.**_


	17. Just a School

_A/N: **Thank you for reading and putting this story on your favorites list! We're closer to the end now... watch out for a new story! :D**_

* * *

Chapter 17

Just a School

_

* * *

Rachel_

It was a setup. Mr. Schuester knew that I couldn't resist an opportunity to showcase my talent. He knew that I would come to the auditorium despite all his secrecy and sing this song. He knew that I would not run off in the middle of a performance even if the person who tried to kill my spirit came on stage.

Though I voluntarily stayed, I was _forced_ to look at her. And, she was still beautiful despite everything. To my ears, she still sang like an angel. She spoke through her eyes as she sang. I could see that she was different from the last image of her that was ingrained in my head.

When she took my hand, she held it tight. I wanted to shake it off, but she didn't let me. And it was there that I knew that she was still a friend. Despite what she had done, she was still a friend. So I was steadfast. I sang with her. _Really _sing with her until the end of the song.

When it ended, I felt water flow from my right eye down to my cheek. I blinked once and my left eye let go of more tears. I don't know why I was crying.

I turned to Carrie and she looked at me and she was smiling an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Rachel." Her microphone already dangled beside her thigh.

The corners of my mouth curled up. I just nodded and wiped my face.

"Great job, ladies!" Mr. Schu called from the seats as he clapped.

I turned to look at him. He was now instructing Jeff to bring the camera up at the sound room so that the two of them could have a meeting with the other AV guys.

Mr. Schuester turned back to us and said, "I'll see both of you at the choir room by 4:30."

I nodded. Carrie smiled. And then, he was walking to the exit towards the sound room.

"I hope you're not too upset that we tricked you into coming here."

I looked at Carrie, she still smiled at me. I'm not sure what expression I had on my face, though. I felt like everything around me was whirling.

"I did promise I would sing with you," she continued. "The video is for you. For your MySpace page."

I don't know why I wasn't responding verbally to her. Maybe it was because I was still in shock at what just happened. Or, I was still in awe of her. Or, nothing was making any sense to me. But it wasn't because I was angry at her—because I'm sure that I'm not, not anymore at least. I just continued to stare at her.

Then, I realized that she was fidgeting. She looked uncomfortable. It was my face. It registered nothing and this made her worry. But I just can't seem to move my face for any kind of reaction.

Still, she was bubbly and turned to go down the side stairs of the stage, toward the seats. "Come on, I have something else for you," she said.

I followed her quietly, still clutching the microphone with both hands.

She stopped at an aisle seat about 3 rows from the stage. She bent down and emerged with a big rectangular book. A scrapbook. My scrapbook of everything Caroline Wheeler.

"I signed it, just like you wanted." And then, she handed it to me and I took it.

I stared at the cover for a moment. Nothing changed from the outside. Before I could open it to look at what she wrote, my brain registered a different command to my body.

"Why don't you want to help me?" I asked.

She sighed. I looked up and saw her sitting down. She motioned for me to sit next to her. I did.

"It's not so much that I don't want to help you, Rachel. I like you. And it is because I like you that I can't give you what you want."

I slightly shook my head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Why are you in such a hurry? It's just a school."

"I feel like I'm wasting my time here. I'm very good. You heard me. Don't you think I would be trained better in a school that focused on what I can do? I have wasted hours in science and math that I'm never going to use. I could have been writing songs and perfecting my acting talents. Instead of waiting in this miserable town for something to pull me out, I should be playing piano or maybe learning the violin.

"High school is meant for kids who don't know what they want to do in life. But, I know what I want. I've always known. I should not be here dissipating valuable minutes of my life passing the time until I get to throw a square hat in the sky."

I wanted to cry again because I truly meant what I had just said. I have so many things I need to learn and I'm wasting time here. I was frustrated.

"Listen. Rachel, listen," she said. I looked up, and then she continued. "I know you think that I'm better off than you, but you're wrong. You have something that I wish I could have had. And it's something that you only get once. Enjoying youth. I never did; I never will, ever again.

"I went to New York when I was very young. I didn't get the chance to go to high school and have friends. There is no glee club in Julliard. Everyone is in competition with everyone. That's what I had growing up. And, the moment I got there I had to work hard. That's all I ever did.

"But, you. You have so many things here. You have glee. And, you have friends. If I allow you to give all that up, you will soon realize that you have made a very big mistake. And, I couldn't live with myself if I do that to you."

My forehead creased. "But it would be my decision. It won't be your fault."

She shook her head. "But I would be the one to bring you there. It would be my burden to carry. I know you don't understand, Rachel, but if you truly love me, you will trust me. And, if you really are my biggest fan in the world, then I _will_ look after you; make sure you're okay."

I stared at her. She was both firm and begging. She was firm on her stand that she won't bring me to Julliard; and she was begging for me to listen to her.

But, it's my dream. If I agree, it means I give up.

"I'm just asking you to wait, Rachel. I'm asking you to stay with your friends until graduation. And then, I will help you get into Julliard. If you still want my help." It was as if she was reading my mind.

I smiled and nodded.

She smiled back. "I'm very happy you understand."

"I just wouldn't want to leave Mr. Schu without his best singer," I said. "At least, not yet."

Carrie laughed. "My thoughts exactly.

* * *

_A/N: **Next Chapter: Stage Name**_

_**If you want to read the complete version of the story, visit my Profile for the download link or message me so I could email it to you.**_


	18. Stage Name

Chapter 18

Stage Name

_

* * *

Will_

Rachel and Carrie entered the choir room laughing. I saw a mixture of surprise and confusion in the faces of the glee kids and the jazz band as the two girls walked in. Perhaps they were surprised to see Carrie (again for glee, for the first time for the band); and confused because she was hand in hand with Rachel as if they were best friends.

Rachel went straight to stand beside Finn. He looked at her with questioning eyes. I think I saw her wink at him. Carrie went to stand beside me with a huge grin on her face. She nodded once and I knew the drama was over.

"I know you have a surprise for me," Carrie told the kids. Everybody reacted adversely.

"Guess it's no longer a surprise," Santana said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh no, honey. The fact that I don't know what you're doing still makes it a surprise. Don't be disappointed."

"Are you here _now_ to see it? It's supposed to happen tomorrow." Kurt said this as he narrowed his eyes on me.

"I told her it's tomorrow!" I said defensively, raising both hands.

Carrie chuckled; and in an effort to subdue Kurt's wrath told him, "He told me it's tomorrow. Don't worry guys I'm not here to see it. But I do have news to deliver."

The disappointment in the kids' faces reverted back to confusion and wonder, Rachel included. Carrie and I looked at each other, huge grins on our faces. I gestured for her to continue.

"I, together with the rest of the student body, will be watching you perform at the auditorium during an impromptu assembly tomorrow."

The kids got excited. They always enjoyed performing for a big crowd.

"It will be recorded and featured at the local news, and," Carrie continued. "I will be the one to introduce you."

That was all it took for cheers to fill the room.

* * *

We walked side by side across the empty parking lot. We left the kids to practice at the auditorium for blocking and such. They've gone more excited for this performance than I ever thought possible. Even the AV kids are excited; they agreed to extend their time to practice with glee.

"You're coming with me to my hotel. I have a gift for you." Carrie said. It was only then that I realized that my car wasn't in its parking space.

"What happened to my car?" I exclaimed.

"Relax!" She said, echoing my same tone. "I had it towed. It's at your house already."

"Oh, Carrie, that's a waste of money." I shook my head.

She only rolled her eyes. I didn't say anything anymore; she's obviously still insistent in getting her way. I felt my annoyance with her coming back again.

"I love your kids," she said.

"They love you too," I replied as I got in the SUV.

"Thank you for allowing me to get to know them," she said casually as she started the engine. "I wish I could stay longer."

I was silent until we pulled out of the lot and into the street. "I'm sorry, Carrie. For everything. All these wasted years. It shouldn't have been like this. I'm your big brother, I should've done something."

"It's okay, Will," she said as she flashed a smile at me.

I shook my head. "You were right. You were right about me being jealous. I did all those horrible things to you because I _was_ jealous. You had everything I wanted."

"But," she began. I saw confusion on her face now. "I was jealous of you."

"Why would you be jealous of me?"

"You had friends, Will. You were popular in high school. You had fun."

"Then why did you go to Julliard if you hated it so much? And you really rubbed it in my face a lot."

"I wasn't rubbing it in. I thought telling you all those things would make you like me. I thought it would make you be proud that I'm your sister. I tried out for Julliard for you. Oh, Will, I did everything you did! Don't you remember how I used to follow you everywhere?"

For a moment, I found myself digging into my brain for past memories that I had kept buried.

"But, you didn't want me around. That's why I tried harder."

Yes, I remember it now. I felt like I was slapped in the face. Something invisible slapped me to say that I was a terrible big brother to think all those things about my sister.

"Even when we didn't talk anymore, I still tried. That's why I used Wheeler as a stage name. It's the closest I got to _Will_ without being too obvious." She smiled, amused at herself.

I felt like all my energy drained hearing all this. I felt so ashamed of myself that I leaned forward and buried my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry, Carrie," I muffled.

"No, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Her hand rested on my shoulder.

I straightened up and looked at her. "I should feel bad. I'm a terrible person!"

She shook her head. "You were just young, that's all."

She glanced back and forth at me and on the road for a couple of times before finally saying, "Geez, stop beating yourself up. We're okay now, aren't we?"

I still can't get over it. All this time I thought she was the villain. It turns out that I'm the antagonist in this story. I feel awful for everything I had done to her, for everything I said about her.

"We're here!" She announced.

"I don't deserve any gift from you, Carrie."

"Of course you do! This will make up for all the Christmases and all the birthdays I wasn't able to get you anything."

"No, Carrie," I said wearily. Whatever the gift was will only make me even more miserable because I never got her anything all those years too.

Her face became serious. "Will, I got it for you. I would have to return it if you don't want it."

"That's fine. Get your money back."

"You started things off for me, you know. I'm where I'm at because of you. You were the one who made me realize that I wanted to sing, that I love music. It was the thought of you that made me work hard because I dreamed for the time to come when you'd see me on a billboard or the TV and you would go 'that's my sister'. Really, there would be no Caroline Wheeler if it wasn't for you."

I looked at her with amazement. She still saw me that way? After all I've done to her, she still saw me as some sort of inspiration. I don't deserve it.

"For once, Will, please accept something that I have to offer. Because, really, it's nothing compared to what you've given me. This is the only thing I got for you."

I sighed. She wants to give me this gift so much that she's practically begging for me to take it. Fine, I'll take the gift. For the first time, I might actually do something that would make her happy.

She grinned at my gesture of defeat. "Yes?" She asked, giddy.

I nodded.

She turns the engine off, takes the key and dangles it in front of my face. I stared at it for a moment until realization dawned on me—the SUV was the gift.

* * *

_A/N: **Next Chapter: Home**_

_**If you want to read the complete version of the story, visit my Profile for the download link or message me so I could email it to you.**_


	19. Home

_A/N: _**_Technically, this is the final chapter. But, I have an epilogue to wrap up the whole thing. I had a fun ride with everyone on my first multi-chapter fanfic! New story uploading soon! Thanks!_**

* * *

Chapter 19

Home

_

* * *

Rachel_

We practiced until 9pm after Mr. Schu and Carrie left. We were all exhausted by then, but we left happy and fulfilled. Personally, I didn't mind extending for another hour, but Puck was getting really cranky and he had the Cheerios backing him.

"It was great, Berry! Let's pack up!" he said, gritting his teeth.

"It wasn't perfect," I pointed out, one hand on my hip.

"We got the entire morning tomorrow to perfect it. Everyone's really tired!" Santana emphasized. Mr. Schuester said that Principal Figgins allowed all those involved in the show for Carrie to get free passes in the morning for the preparation.

"Please, Rachel, let's go home," Brittany begged.

I looked at each of their faces, and they were indeed looking exhausted. Even the jazz band sat there like catatonic musical instrument holders, staring blankly at us while we debated. Finally, my eyes landed on Kurt. He blinked weakly and nodded once at me.

"Fine," I said as I turned to Puck and Santana. Okay. Normally, I wouldn't get instructions from Kurt when it comes to stage performances because I know better than him. But, in this particular instance, respect tells me to back down. It was Kurt and Mercedes who cooked the whole thing up in the first place. They were the ones who labored on finding the right song as well as the planning. Kurt did most of the movements and the blocking anyway, so it's as if he is the director of the whole project. Thus, it is only fair that I listen to what he has to say.

Everyone exhaled loudly in relief. But, just as soon, Kurt walked and stood beside me to face them all. "But," he said raising a finger. "Everybody…" He turned to the jazz band before he proceeded. "And I mean, _everybody_, should be here tomorrow at exactly 7am."

I nodded exaggeratedly in affirmation. Other than Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Brittany and Finn, everyone either rolled their eyes or made a face. But, I wasn't worried because I knew that they would follow the call time.

When I got home, my parents called to me from the den. I found them on the couch watching TV. It was a feature about Caroline Wheeler, followed by a taped press conference where she stood behind a podium answering questions.

"Caroline, what are you doing in Lima?" a reporter in a blue jacket asked.

"Well, I haven't spoken publicly about this before; but, I was actually born here and I grew up here." She smiled to complement her pause. "And, my family is here."

The reporters immediately asked a storm of questions as a follow up; all of them at the same time. A man standing beside the podium calmed them down and called on a different reporter who was given the privilege of asking the next question.

"When asked in interviews, you always said that you were from New York. Why did you lie?" I was curious too.

She shook her head. "I didn't lie. I have been in New York since I was eleven. I have been living there until I transferred to LA."

"But, how come you never mentioned that you were originally from Ohio?" asked the reporter who spoke quickly to get her follow up question out there.

"No, it's alright," Carrie told the man (who I guess is her manager) when he tried to tell the reporter that it's no longer her turn to ask. Carrie turned to look back at the female correspondent. "We had issues back then about this whole _fame_ thing (she quoted the word using her fingers). I didn't want them to be sucked into the craziness of it all."

"So there were no ill feelings between you and your family, like say, your brother?" It was a different member of the media who had asked this time.

Carrie laughed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. No family drama here." Everyone in the room laughed too. "But, I do have a surprise for all of you. I've found a gem in our little town here. And tomorrow, I will share it with you."

Again, a number of the journalists asked questions at the same time. But, Carrie raised a palm and told them, "I'm sorry, that's all the questions I could answer for now. I'm running a bit late for a very important meeting." I only realized now that she was wearing the same ensemble she wore when she came to surprise me and the rest of glee this afternoon.

The glee club, the jazz band and the AV club assembled at the auditorium before call time. Everyone came earlier than they were expected to; and they came with determined faces and ready to put on this great show. No one was grumbling about how early it was nor did anyone complain about anything. And even though some were obviously still very sleepy (because they couldn't hold back their yawns much as they wanted to), we started rehearsals right on schedule.

Mercedes and Kurt decided to do When You Tell Me That You Love Me first and finish off with Don't Stop Believin'—everyone agreed that it was the one song that we are all very familiar with and could perform it perfectly even if we only have a few hours to rehearse it. Carrie had specifically requested that we perform two songs for the assembly; and since, the student body never really got to see us do this song we figured that it would be the perfect choice.

During lunch, Santana and Brittany found out from the Cheerios that none of the other students had the slightest idea why there would be a school assembly today. Realizing that it was some kind of surprise, the two girls didn't say anything either. Later on, I found out that Jacob blogged his hunch on the matter as soon as the assembly was announced. It was a good guess; very accurate.

Other than lunch period and several bathroom breaks, none of us went out of the auditorium. Even when we were on break, we remained there; until finally, the hour was nearing. Mr. Schuester met with us backstage after he ordered us to change into our costumes.

"All right, guys. I know you've been working really hard on this and I'm so proud of you. Cameras from every network in Ohio are out there waiting for you. Show them why you're the best." Mr. Schuester's pep talks are always so corny, but they always work. There was not one face in this circle that registered fear or worry.

"Oh my gosh! You all look so great!" Carrie exclaimed as she walked to us. "I'll be front and center after my intro of you. I know you'll do a great job! Break a leg everyone!" And then she took Mr. Schuester by the arm to talk to him privately.

Mike, Matt, Puck, and especially Finn had these weird looks on their faces—some kind of mixture of confusion and fear, maybe.

Kurt saw it too. "No, boys. In theater, 'break a leg' means 'good luck'," he immediately told them. They relaxed, but a conversation ensued about it. I wasn't listening anymore because I saw Carrie walk towards the curtains. I came closer too.

Principal Figgins was already on stage, with a microphone on hand and making a speech.

"…students of William McKinley High, join me as we welcome on stage Ms. Caroline Wheeler."

An ocean of cheers followed. It sounded like white noise. Carrie walked with grace into the view of all the students and the faculty members of this humble school. She waved and smiled to the crowd; and when she got to Mr. Figgins, she shook his hand and he gave her the microphone. I replaced Carrie on the spot that she had left by the curtain at the same time she had replaced Principal Figgins on the spot that he had left on stage. I leaned forward carefully to get a better sight of her.

"Thank you all!"

The white noise did not die down. She had to say 'thank you' for at least 3 more times before the audience finally mellowed. "Thank you McKinley High! I've never felt more welcomed."

"MARRY ME, CAROLINE!" A male student shouted. It was followed by hoots from a bunch of idiotic cavemen, which I could only assume to be the football varsity.

Carrie snickered and said, "Not unless I decide I wanted to go to prison, honey." The crowd roared in laughter. I giggled quietly too.

"I missed Lima," she started as people began to quiet down. "I missed home. So, I came back hoping to see all the good things I had when I was a little girl. But as it turns out, I don't only get what I had been missing, but I find that there's something else that Lima has to offer, something very close to my heart. Music.

"Principal Figgins, who I heard is likewise with the same passion in music as I have, has graciously done me a favor by calling this assembly. But, this isn't about me. Like you, I'm just an audience. So, with much honor and pride…"

A hand rested on my shoulder and it made me jump in surprise. "Rachel, take your position."

It was Mr. Schu. I smiled and nodded and walked back to where the others were.

"…New Directions!"

* * *

_A/N: **Next Chapter: Epilogue**_


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20

Epilogue

_

* * *

Will_

The kids were great. I watched them do two numbers that I barely had a hand in creating. I was so proud of them. Sometimes, I snuck glances at Carrie and she was genuinely dazzled by them and their performance. She loved every kid. I saw her eyes sparkle at just the sight of them up there on that stage. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was wishing she could do what I was doing—teaching these kids.

I guess I didn't know any better because, apparently, that's exactly what she was thinking. She said this during our goodbyes at the airport the next day. We saw her off—mom, dad and I. She slept at our parents' house on her last night and I picked them up at 3am. Carrie took an early flight out to avoid media frenzy. At 3:30 in the morning, we were greeted by one camera crew. And that's how my family ended up in the morning news. The secret's out.

The footage of the performance was featured in the evening news that Thursday night. Caroline Wheeler praised the McKinley High Glee Club in front of the entire State of Ohio. Figgins couldn't be happier with the prestige that the glee club (or my blood relations to Carrie) has brought to the school. He said that he's willing to discuss matters concerning glee club.

Sue hates me more than ever. I think the fact that I'm as much a celebrity as she is infuriates her. Not only do I get to steal her thunder (even though I'm basically known as _Caroline Wheeler's brother_), but I also get some of her budget. Figgins is considering diverting some of the Cheerios' budget to New Directions. I'm also considering that the probable reason of her much increased loathing for me was because she had no idea about Carrie and me. Sue always hated to be left in the dark, because being left in the dark means not being able to strike first. She obviously isn't fond of being left unarmed.

By the airport entrance, after allowing the lone reporter a short interview, we made our brief farewell. Mom was already in tears to see Carrie leave so soon. Carrie told our parents that they should come visit her in LA more often. She turns to me and says, "You should too, Will."

I nodded. "Of course. Nice beaches in California right? Good summer vacation place."

She smiled. "Yeah, and bring Emma. She could use a little sun."

I laughed and agreed. "I'm actually going to miss you, little sister."

She didn't reply to that, she just went ahead and hugged me. That was a first.

"If you have any competitions near my place, tell me, okay? I want to be cheering the kids on." She said as she pulled away.

I nodded.

"You know, it's funny how plenty of people see Hollywood as their dream and their small towns is the reality they want to escape from. Because, as far as I'm concerned, this small town is my dream and Hollywood is my reality I want to escape from."

Then, she just turned, without another word, and headed back to her reality.

_

* * *

Rachel_

A standing ovation. It was beautiful. Mr. Schuester ran up to the stage after our last song and introduced us all. He started with the jazz band and then the members of the glee club. Each of us walked to the center of the stage as our names were called, and we bowed to the applauding students, teachers and several guests. Every one of us had a moment in the spotlight.

I watched the smiling faces of these glee kids as they bowed. There was a huge crowd out there, but it was obvious that they looked at one person as they did this. Most, I guess, if not all of them made hand gestures that ultimately pointed to Carrie. Despite the presence of the student body and the cameras, it was still a performance that was meant for her.

All the kids went out for dinner with Carrie, Mr. Schu and Ms. Pillsbury that night. Together, in a private room of the Olive Garden, we watched the evening news. It showed Carrie being interviewed, clips of the performance, last year's yearbook picture of glee club and clips from Regionals. It was a really great evening. We all had fun. But, when the night ended, we each had our last chance to hug Carrie and say goodbye.

The next day, there were no slushies thrown around. It made me wonder if we have a new status now or the Neanderthals in McKinley were just on vacation again. During glee practice, Mr. Schu said that Carrie thanks all of us for welcoming her and being our friend; and that she's looking forward to seeing us again. We missed her already. At least, I'm sure I already did.

It was only last night that I uploaded the video of me and Carrie singing in the auditorium. Finn was the first to see it, since I texted him about it. He said it was really good and I was really lucky to have that chance to sing with her. We're meeting this afternoon and he said he wants to hear it all. I'm telling him the truth, of course. No lies. If the glee kids would ask, I'll tell them the truth too. I know they might not like the idea of me going behind their backs to ask Carrie a favor, but I just don't see the point in lying about it.

I haven't seen what she wrote on my scrapbook until last night before I went to bed. It sat on my night stand since she gave it back that Wednesday. I've been preoccupied since then to have time to take a peek. I had almost forgotten about it. But then, when I was about to turn off the lamp beside my bed, I bumped it and reminded me that there should be an additional entry therein somewhere. So, I held off sleeping for a few minutes to look at what she wrote.

The once blank back-of-the-cover now had scribbles on it in blue ink. "Rachel," it began. "Your dreams will be yours for the taking in the right time. Enjoy the journey for now. Desiderata by Max Ehrmann. Find it. Live it. Your good friend, Carrie."

This past week turned out to be an adventure. I wonder what's going on with Mr. Schu and his family now that everyone knows about them. I'm sure their lives have changed. In fact, I think all our lives have changed. I think, this time, things will be better. And, although, I'm not going to Julliard anytime soon, I'm not sorry. I understand why Carrie did what she did. When I look at my life here, really look at it, I don't think I'm ready to give this up just yet.

I can't wait for tomorrow to come. It could be the best Monday I've ever had.

**- END -**


End file.
